State of Affairs
by Hitokun
Summary: FE:SS Unexpected situations put people into strange predicaments, and sometimes, these situations can make them fall in love with the most implausible people. Shoujo ai Eirika x Amelia
1. Out of the Blue

**AN:** I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I surely wasn't in my right mind…Usually, I'm not in my right mind anyways, so this doesn't matter much… Ok, shoujo-ai content ahead, containing -EirikaxAmelia-, and maybe a bit of -TanaxMarisa-

This will probably be a two or three part fic, depending on my mood and moderately busy schedule ;)

Standard Disclaimer applies…

* * *

**State of Affairs

* * *

**

**Chapter one:**

**Out of the Blue

* * *

**

----------

-------

---

--

The Grado lancer couldn't have been having a worse day. First of all, she had spent the day comforting Neimi over her thief troubles, ending up having her favorite tunic ruined-soaked in the poor archer's tears. Then, Franz had told her that Princess Eirika, the monster she had always heard about, wanted to see her. Last but not least, she had walked into a pole. It was in the middle of town, while she was buying supplies for their next mission. She hoped Franz wasn't around to see her take such an unladylike tumble…Unfortunately, some one _else_ witnessed the entire thing…

"Oh my! That was an awful fall. Are you alright?"

Amelia blinked at the pain that had erupted in her head, slowly opening her eyes to the blurry image that belonged to that worried voice. It was like she had died and gone to heaven.

'_She must be an angel'_ thought Amelia. The woman's blue eyes held an unfathomable kindness, her eyebrows knit in genuine concern. She was just stunning, the way her teal tresses gently framed her face, and her skin was flawless. It had seemed that, her fall wasn't the only thing that left her breathless, but also this rare beauty that had appeared over the lancer girl. The woman's lips were perfectly small and pink Amelia noted, and they formed words, though the blonde caught nary a sound.

"-wondered if you were okay. You seem to have been out of sorts…and…Pardon me…but is there something on my face by any chance…? The girl inquired, nothing but innocence laced her voice. Amelia snapped out of her reverie, flushing a bright red as she had realized the dazzling young lady was indeed talking to her. "It's just that…you were staring at my face so intently…I wondered if there was something wrong with it…"

"A-ah no, of course not! Your face is perfect! I-I mean-I apologize for my uh- unsightly manners, I-I was in quite a state of shock…." With this, Amelia sat up strenuously, rubbing her aching head. All the while, she attempted to avoid the stranger's gaze, her cheeks already colored a deep red.

Much to Amelia's surprise, the mystery girl had moved closer, and reached out. The blonde nearly yelped when a soft hand laid itself across her forehead. "It doesn't seem too warm…but your color doesn't look too healthy…you're far too flushed… Do you feel unwell?" Amelia swallowed hard. The girl was far too close to her… Her doll like face was barely inches away and a light vanilla scent flooded Amelia's senses.

_She wasn't like that…_

Jerking away from the girl's touch, Amelia loudly protested being the least bit sickly. "I assure you, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about some one like me." A sheepish grin flitted across the lancer's face, embarrassment and nervousness written all over her countenance.

The teal haired girl shrugged, getting up off the ground as she brushed of her ridiculously short skirt, which Amelia noted as well… "Nevertheless, Amelia, we should get back to camp soon with the supplies. Nightfall is approaching quickly." At that, she extended a hand out to Amelia, who was still sitting on the dirt road, a perplexed look upon her face.

Taking her hand, Amelia asked, "Wait…h-how do you know my name? I haven't told you my name…and…" The lancer stopped, looking over the girl they stood there. Teal hair, Renais' emblem emblazoned on her chest plate...weapon: rapier… All these attributes stuck a chord in her memory somewhere, but her brain was still a bit rattled from its collision with the pole.

"Oh my…I've forgotten my manners as well… I believe this is the first time we've met, and I've heard some much about you, but I've yet to introduce myself. I'm Eirika of Renais. "

Amelia nearly dropped her jaw in surprise. Not only did the heir to Renais' throne know her name, she was a gentle person and…not to mention…a stunningly beautiful woman. Despite all that…Amelia had given her the impression that she was an absent minded person, having the ability to walk into poles of all things. Not knowing what to do, the Grado lancer dropped to her knees, kneeling in front of Eirika, head bowed low. "Forgive my insolence your h-highness!"

Chuckling lightly, Eirika pulled Amelia up, clasping her hand in the younger girl's. "Come now, forget all those formalities. Let us just get all our tasks done before nightfall." Amelia nodded wordlessly as she let herself be dragged off by the Princess Eirika, their hands still intertwined.

* * *

By the time the two got back to the inn on the outskirts of Carcino, General Seth wore an intimidating frown upon his youthful features. Amelia and Ei9rika walked through the doors with an armful of heal staves and what not, chatting animatedly with each other. The Silver Knight cleared his throat quite obviously as he strode over to Eirika. He bowed politely in greeting to his liege, a disdainful frown drawn across his lips. "Milady Eirika…Where have you been for these past hours? I had inquired you to be back by night." 

Amelia could see by the look on Eirika's face that she was attempting to hide her indignant feelings, masking it with a stiff formality. "My apologies General Seth, I was caught up in other matters and had lost track of time. It has only been dark for a short period of time and yet, you constantly badger me as if I were a child."

The general raised his voice a notch higher, not daring it to get any louder for fear of attracting some unwanted attention. "That was certainly not my intention, but I must stress further the point that you have enemies, Milady. They will not hesitate to eradicate the obstacle that has been standing in their way for these past few months. Also…your safety is of the utmost priority. Do you understand that, Princess Eirika?" Seth's voice had just dropped below a whisper; his eyes had darted around nervously, very unlike the strong and confident Silver Knight.

Eirika sighed, "I-I'm sorry, Seth…I didn't mean to cause a commotion. I understand your concern for me, but it is unnecessary. I believe I am capable of taking care of myself and also, Miss Amelia had accompanied me to town, so you have nothing to worry about. So, if you'll please excuse me…" Eirika had dismissed the matter quite quickly, dragging Amelia away with her, leaving the general to brood on his own.

After dropping off their newly purchased things in the supply tent, the two proceeded up the stairs to the inn's vacant rooms. As Eirika bid a good night to Amelia, she added one more important thing that would be of some help to the lancer later. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amelia. If you need anything just come to me. I'll be willing to help you with any predicament….If I can that is." She smiled sweetly at that, eliciting a light blush from Amelia as she said her good nights as well and stepped out of the doorway. Eirika closed the door, and Amelia didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but the princess seemed a bit reluctant to let her go… Shaking her head and disregarding that as a figment of her mind, she walked into the hall.

It was nearly two hours later that Amelia found herself face to face with Eirika's door, a hand raised to knock; an inch away, but the indecisiveness eating at her mind. 'I'm sure Eirika will resent it if I wake her from her fitful slumber and for a request as ridiculous as this.

She needed a room to sleep in.

Everyone she asked had a reason to refuse her. Neimi had already been housed up with two other girls, and not to mention a room with Neimi would invoke some unwanted feelings, ones they both agreed to set aside and to categorize as "misunderstood". She had tried Tana and Marisa's room, but she heard some incriminating sounds upon reaching the door. Therefore, she had come to the conclusion that they sure had gotten to know each other pretty quickly… Rooming with the opposite gender was completely out of the question, but she _had_ tried Franz and unfortunately…General Seth was the one sharing the room with her blonde rival. With that last option however, taken away form her by that man Seth-she had begun to develop a secret hatred for the Silver Knight-. And that was the end of her wanderings as she wound up at Eirika's door again, with a burlap bag containing all her most precious possessions.

Brushing the blonde locks out of her face, Amelia swallowed nervously and wiped the away the beads of sweat that were rolling down her forehead. She raised her fist again, ready to knock this time. However…all her hand did was tremble as it kept its position, a mere inch before the wooden door. Deciding to clear her mind before she made such a life altering decision, she thought to herself, _'This is really not a big complication. I'm in need of a place to lodge is all…and no one would accept my appeal and I've taken it upon myself to sound as apologetic as possible, right? Right. Now…here we go.' _Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she raised her fist again and was about to knock…when the door suddenly opened.

"I- uh…." Amelia forgot what her objective was as soon as the door swung open so unexpectedly. Also, to Amelia's surprise, Eirika was fully clothed, armor and all, her hair prim and proper. While inadvertently peering inside, she saw that the bed hadn't even been used yet. It was becoming to be stranger as Amelia added one and one together. It was already late into the night and Eirika didn't look the slightest bit tired, whereas a normal person would have fallen asleep hours ago. Concern struck Amelia deeply for reasons unknown to herself. The thought was perplexing in its entirety for the teenage girl.

Standing at the door, Eirika was as equally surprised as the blonde lancer was, her eyes widening a fraction, also at a loss of words however, Eirika recovered more quickly than the speechless blonde, voicing her astonishment. "My, Amelia, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I-well, I need a room to sleep in…as all the other ones are already full…And I was…wondering if I could share this room with you…if it's not too much trouble." Amelia shuffled her feet, nervously looking at the inn's hardwood floors, hoping Eirika would agree.

"I'd gladly consent, but there's one small problem…there's only one bed and there are two of us." Eirika sounded…dare she say, embarrassed about this predicament. Amelia looked up and she didn't know if the lighting was at fault or not, but she even saw a hint of red plague Eirika's fair cheeks.

Amelia answered guardedly, not letting her enthusiasm slip through her calm and neutral façade, while in fact; she wanted to jump at the prospect of sharing a bed with the Princess Eirika. "That's not a problem with me, but are you sure you're fine with this arrangement?" Eirika nodded with a smile and led her into the small room. Amelia stepped in and hurriedly shut the door behind her. Remembering something that had piqued her interest earlier, she asked Eirika, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you planning to do when you opened the door? Were you going to go out?"

Eirika tucked a strand of teal behind her ear as she sat down on the bed, facing away from Amelia. "Well, I was planning on taking a little stroll or even do some training before the sun came up. I really can't seem to sleep these days…I always ask Lute to concoct a little something for me so I can focus during the day, even with my severe lack of sleep…"

The blonde set down her things and sat on the opposite end of the bed, her back turned to Eirika. The lancer was generally astonished at the fact that Eirika had revealed so many personal matters to her at the drop of a pin. She seemed like she really needed someone to console all her worries. "I'm worried about you, Princess Eirika. Is there something on your mind that's been keeping you up all these nights?"

Amelia could hear the covers rustling as Eirika flopped backwards, half lying on the bed. "As a matter of fact, something has been haunting me for quite a while now…and since Tana's been too busy making friends with that mercenary Marisa, I haven't anyone to talk to. I have so much in my heart I want to bear to someone…"

Amelia felt compassion for the young leader, since her homeland had been ransacked, her father killed and a possible invasion was imminent. "I'd be glad to lend you an ear if you needed it. I'm willing to listen to whatever ails you."

"In that case…the thing that's been plaguing me these many nights is…my brother. Ephraim went off gallivanting across the countryside while Castle Renais gets battered down. Now, I don't even know if he's safe…With his brashness and impulsiveness, he can get himself into so much trouble. He always picks the situations which are especially hard to get out of, just to prove a point to the opposing side. He nearly got himself killed at Castle Renvall…" Eirika exhaled deeply at this point, and it seemed like her fervor escaped within her sighs.

Amelia tried to think of a way to comfort the Princess, having much experience in consoling people, thanks to her tearful archer friend... The Grado girl's voice was understanding and soothing as she talked, "I don't know Prince Ephraim personally, but from what I've heard from you and Franz, he'd make a wonderful ruler. He's dedicated to his goal. His battle strategies are amazing in the way he commands his troops to operate with stealth and power, striking the enemy brutally as well as making sure that there will be no casualties. His kind of character is one that will not give up, one that will hold onto life with all tenacity. I'm sure he wouldn't fail, since he has you to count on him…and to come to…"

Eirika sighed again, "Yes…you're right…but I can't help but wonder how he's doing. He is my brother after all…"

Amelia retorted, "But, I don't think Prince Ephraim would like it too much if he found out you were losing sleep worrying over him…I'm sure he wouldn't want you to undergo something like this…"

The lancer felt the bed move as Eirika stood up. Amelia cracked a smile at the imaginary sight of the Princess pumping her fist into the air as she made her declaration. "You're absolutely right! I shouldn't brood over this much longer."

Amelia turned around to face the princess, who was simply beaming with positivity. "That's the spirit, Princess Eirika!"

Eirika smiled widely. "Thank you so much for your advice, Amelia! I really enjoy your company…but I'm afraid it's getting late now. If we don't catch up on some rest, tomorrow's battle will be even more dangerous for the two of us sleepyheads."

"Yes, you're right, Princess. I guess we should turn in for the night…" Amelia stifled a yawn at this, rubbing her eyes tiredly. As she opened her emerald eyes again, she resisted the inexplicable instinct to close them again. It was just a little bit rude to stare…but it was like laying eyes upon the perfection of an angel. Eirika's perfectly shaped chest, her flat and toned stomach, and her creamy alabaster skin was simply radiant. The princess was still turned away from Amelia when she began to slide down her ruffled skirt and high leggings. The lancer merely caught a glance of Eirika's pink, frilly undergarments before she had finally had enough. Stripping off her armor and clothes in an inhumanly fast pace, she dived underneath the covers, trying to calm her spinning head.

"Amelia? Are you ok?"

'_She must have heard the clattering of my armor.'_ Thought Amelia. The blonde quickly thought of an excuse to cover up her strange behavior. "Oh, I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired…I need to get as much shut-eye as possible if I want to fight effectively tomorrow!" The quavering of her voice gave her up a little, but the princess didn't notice. Eirika merely chuckled as she continued to disrobe. The rustling of her clothes seemed to be taunting Amelia, as the young recruit pictured what Eirika would be doing. In a way, this was worse for her mental health as her imagination went askew with the impossible details.

Amelia had been squeezing her eyes shut so hard that she nearly jumped when she felt the sudden weight on the other side of the bed. Her green eyes snapped open and darted around in the now pitch darkness.

"Good night, Amelia. I'll see you in morning." Eirika's voice came from beside her, sending shivers up her spine as if the princess had whispered it into her ear like a lover would.

"G-Good n-night, princess." Amelia willed to control herself, but her breath was caught in her throat, her pulse erratic and her heart was thumping loudly against her ribcage.

A yawn came from Eirika as she reprimanded Amelia lightly. "Please…stop with the formalities…Call me…Eirika…" With that, the teal haired lord drifted off to sleep, her deep breaths confirming the fact.

Amelia swallowed, shutting her eyes and forcing herself to think about things that didn't pertain to a certain teal haired princess whose presence just made her heart beat faster, made her words catch in her throat, and made the blood rush to her cheeks. In her mind, the lancer repeated a mantra over and over, trying to get it through to her senses. '_Eirika is a princess, a lord I am bound to serve by contract, one I must protect with my life. A princess with the grace of an angel, the beauty of a-'_ Amelia stopped there, finally realizing what inarticulate nonsense she spouted, even though those were the thoughts running through her mind. Suddenly, all thought seemed to cease in the young girl's mind when a slender arm snaked across her waist and drew her close.

The blonde's breath began to come in short intervals as her panic escalated. It was neither the fact that Eirika was embracing her in her sleep nor was it the fact that Eirika had just moaned Tana's name a second ago, but it was the princess' assets that were causing her a great deal of guilty displeasure. With her generous bust pressed right up against her back, it truly was a weird and foreign sensation, one that the recruit would have to endure until morning. That is, if she could last that long.

* * *


	2. The Short End of the Stick

**A/N: **Long time no see...round four months? o.o I finally got the guts to dig this out and finish it. Hopefully, updates will be more frequent after this. D Please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**State of Affairs **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** two**

**The Short End of the Stick

* * *

**

----------

-------

---

--

"Stand up straight! Hold your lance properly! This is a battlefield, not a game!"

Amelia groaned as she trudged her way through the swampy marshes under the command of one devil general. The blonde didn't know what was eating the redhead, but he was far less majestic than Franz had portrayed him to be.

"Recruit! Don't dawdle!" General Seth had a stern finger pointed in Amelia's direction, his voice bellowed through the company. "Let's get moving! We have to get into position before noon!"

"Yes, sir!" The lancer saluted briefly, before she rushed to catch up with the rest of the group. Thankfully, she caught sight of a certain someone's bronze armour. "Franz!"

The cavalier spun around, and at the sight of the dishevelled, muddy recruit, he cracked a smile. "Amelia! I haven't seen you for a while now."

"I didn't get such a good night's sleep last night…so I fell behind while we were marching. That gave General Seth back there a good chance to bite my head off." Rolling her eyes, Amelia pouted and imitated the paladin's actions, waving her finger most scornfully back and forth.

"Oh, so that was you he was yelling at back there? That's strange indeed…General Seth never loses his temper. It's the first time I've seen him so cross." Franz scratched his head, confused at the mere conundrum.

"Right, and next, you'll be telling me that he's a saint, a general who not only takes care of his troops, but he also takes care of the townspeople, right?"

A nod came from the dirty blond, and he smiled admiringly. "He used to help out at the orphanage in Renais too…whenever he had time, he'd always go there."

The Grado girl was speechless, and turned away for a moment. Suddenly, something at the back of her mind came to the surface again, and it was screaming for attention. "Say, Franz...do you know anything about Princess Eirika and General Seth?"

"The General has been Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika's retainer for some time now. He's very loyal, and the three of them seem close."

"Oh, I see…" Amelia wished to press on, but she could hear the rattle of Seth's armour as he approached them on his chestnut brown horse.

"Hello, Franz….Amelia." With that, he rode off.

"…I don't think he likes me, Franz…" Amelia was appalled at the blatant dislike the general showed. Weren't men in high positions like him supposed to put up a friendly front at the least??

"Maybe the general's having a bad day. He and Princess Eirika got into a bit of an argument yesterday and this morning, though the Princess seemed to be in high spirits, she brushed him off quite coldly."

"Is that so?" Amelia stared blankly at the stretch of land in front of her. Speaking of Eirika again, the blonde reached a hand into her pocket, feeling around she felt a soft fabric upon her fingers. It was the Princess' handkerchief. It was beautiful and elegant, just like the Princess, and it held her sweet fragrance, something that made Amelia blush guiltily.

"Amelia? Is something the matter?" Franz's voice dashed her thoughts, but a slight red tinge still coloured the recruit's fair cheeks.

"Oh, no, it's nothing! I was just thinking about something I have to return to Princess Eirika."

"You've met the Princess already? Was she as wonderful as I had described her?" Franz looked on with eagerness, waiting for Amelia's reply.

The blonde laughed slightly at the knight's antics and shook her head. "No, she wasn't even close to what you had said..." Amelia watched Franz's face fall at this. "You did Eirika some injustice in your description, Franz. I've never met a person more perfect than her!" The lancer smiled widely, trying not very hard to keep thoughts of the princess Eirika out of her head.

* * *

"Ah…So here you are. The princess Eirika." The great knight sat perched upon his steed most confidently, looking down upon the princess, who had her rapier drawn, gripped tightly in one of her gloved hands. 

Amelia looked on from the side, busy with her own battle as she ducked and dodged blows from a speedy enemy cavalier. Her attention was torn from her fight and drawn towards Eirika. Worry filled the young lancer, but Eirika's smile was more than assuring enough as she faced down the enemy commander.

"You're not at all what I had expected…I would test the arm that bested Glen." With that, Aias charged, his lance hefted up, heading straight for the young lord. Rolling to the side, the princess of Renais evaded that near miss, striking out as she lunged forward.

It was over faster than Amelia had expected, and everything became a blur. A scream erupted and the lancer wondered why it sounded so familiar. It took a while for her to realize that it was her own.

Searing pain burned along her mid section. A shiny blade, now soaked in blood, protruded from her front. It felt as if her soul was being ripped as the soldier retracted his sword and the dam broke. Amelia's blood flooded outwards, staining her armour, hands, and the grass beneath her.

"Amelia!" The cry came from far away, and the blonde turned her head slightly to see Eirika's blurry form run hastily towards her.

It would be too late, as the enemy's blade hung over her, preparing itself for the finishing blow.

Another voice rang out. "Amelia! Hold on!"

The thundering of hooves approached the girl, and she could almost imagine the brilliant sheen Franz's lance gave off as he held it out, racing full speed towards her. In what seemed like a second later, the body of her assailant was run through thoroughly, the bloody tip of Franz's lance jutted out from his heart.

Throwing his weapon aside, Franz nearly stumbled off his steed as he rushed to the recruit's side, cradling her cold body in his arms. "Amelia! Just hold on! Help is coming, don't worry!"

"I... I did well, didn't I?" With a grim smile, Amelia could feel the lifeblood seeping out of her, the coldness overtake her, and the salty tears that dripped slowly onto her face.

"D-don't say such things! You'll be fine. The battle's over!" The cavalier hastily wiped away the tears that welled up in his green eyes.

"Heh…Why're you crying, Franz…? General Seth will be…disappointed in you…" Her eyelids were starting to get heavy, her limbs already numb.

"Just hold on. Don't fall asleep on me now."

A distance away from the couple, Eirika just stood there, watching and waiting, feeling helpless. If this was what it meant to be on a battlefield, then maybe, just maybe, she wasn't cut out to be a commander.

* * *

"Ugh…My head is spinning…Why are there two of you all of a sudden…?" Amelia shot a hand out to steady herself as she sat up on the makeshift cot.

"Hah…You're probably just not used to that much magic being in your system. They had to heal you for quite a while before you were out of the woods…You lost an incredible amount of blood." Franz smirked from his bedside position, moving to get up. "Well, it's been nice to keep you company, but it's best if I get going. I wouldn't want to impose on her Highness."

"Huh?" Amelia looked puzzled at that, arching an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you that this is Princess Eirika's tent. We'll be setting up camp shortly, and spending the night here."

"Oh, I see."

"I'll see you in the morning, Amelia!" Franz said this jovially as he waved a goodbye, slipping through the tent flaps.

However, it seemed like he had run into someone at the entranceway, and Amelia listened as a brief exchange of words took place.

"Amelia's up and about now. Yes, she seems fine, just a little dizzy."

"That's good… Thank you for caring for Amelia, Franz."

"Oh, that's no problem at all, Princess Eirika. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Amelia held her breath at that. Eirika was at the door, and in her current state, she was nowhere near presentable enough for the flawless Eirika.

"Amelia?" Eirika's teal head poked through the tent flaps.

"Oh-uh, yes, your highness?" The lancer flushed as she quickly combed a hand through her hair, flattening the tresses that stuck up at odd ends.

"Again with the formalities?" Eirika sighed deeply as she took up Franz's former post by the cot's side. "Since we're alone, I would prefer it if you would call me Eirika. Unless you would like to be addressed as 'Miss Amelia'." The princess' lips quirked up at this, a little half smile that seemed uncharacteristic of the reserved young lady.

"Uh…well then, Eirika it is." Smiling sheepishly, the blonde fidgeted with the thin covers that just managed covered her bare legs.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Amelia. You really gave me a scare earlier. I didn't know what to do. It's a good thing that Franz was there." The princess smiled widely, though a tad too bittersweetly, as her sad blue eyes gave it all away.

Amelia nodded in agreement to Eirika's statement; her cheeks flushing a light red as Eirika leaned in closely, now sitting beside Amelia on the cot.

A pregnant silence reigned in the small area for a stagnant period, until Eirika broke it.

"Amelia, what do you think of our fine Sir Franz?"

"Eh? Well-Um...Franz is-Well, he's a wonderful knight with a strong sense of chivalry!" Amelia was flustered by the abruptness of Eirika's question, as well as how her tone implied something further.

"Very well put, but is that all you think of him? He's quite taken with you. By the way he speaks, his actions and his expressions when he's around you…I can tell." The princess propped her head up on her hand as she looked on gently at Amelia, an unnervingly kind smile on her face.

"Huh? D-Do you really think so?" Amelia burned a bright red now, both confused and surprised at her own obliviousness. She must have really been lost even Eirika noticed Franz's attraction and she herself didn't.

"Do you like him? Franz is a nice young man. Maybe you could indulge yourself in this simple pleasure for now. It is a war after all. It's best to live everyday as if it were your last…" The atmosphere began to mount as this grave topic was pushed onto the conversation.

"I…uh….Eirika…"

"Oh-I'm sorry, Amelia. I didn't mean to be so melancholic!" Eirika laughed it off, apologizing for ruining the comfortable atmosphere.

"Oh no, it's ok. I do understand what you mean, but…I don't know anything about guys, and I don't think General Seth will approve of this kind of relationship anyways." Amelia's emerald green eyes shone with naivety, her cheeks alighted with shyness as she traced patterns lazily on the cot.

Suddenly, a soft hand reached out and cupped Amelia's face gently, forcing the lancer to look up, only to see Eirika's docile face coupled with an unbelievable expression. "Oh ho…inexperienced, are we?"

"U-u-uhh…Eirika, what are you doing?" Amelia's eyes were wide open in horror, shocked as she came face to face with a side of Eirika she never knew could exist. The princess' teal tresses loosely framed her perfect face, strewn messily over one eye. Her smile was endearing, the slight pout of her lips, enticing. Amelia swallowed hard as Eirika just continued to lean closer and closer.

"Just getting you prepared for some things that might happen...Men are such dogs. You never know what will happen."

"I can't-"

Amelia had entertained the idea that this was all Eirika's idea of a nice joke, but her touches were too sweet, and the kiss they shared, all too real.

"Ahh..!" The Grado lancer gasped as they parted, still panting for breath. When the breathless and wide eyed Amelia finally opened her eyes, the crafty princess of Renais had a huge smiled plastered on her delicate features.

"It might go something like that, so maybe, when it comes time…you won't be so surprised."

"E-Eirika…but we…we just…and we're both-!" Amelia was close to tears; they were welling up for some unknown reason. It could have been shock, or happiness, or even the fact that she didn't want something like this to happen again.

"It's ok, Amelia. A kiss between girls doesn't mean anything…It's just a friendly gesture." Smiling that innocent smile again, Eirika made her way to the cot on the other side of the tent, turning around modestly as she began to undress. "I know you just woke up, but I'm completely exhausted."

"Oh, uh, umm, it's ok. I understand. You deserve a good night's rest." It came out more half heartedly than the blonde wanted it to be.

Eirika snuffed out the lights and the tent was thrown into darkness, the moonlight and torchlight outside illuminating the encampment.

"Good night, Amelia. I'll see you in the morning…" Eirika yawned and Amelia could hear the rustle of sheets as the princess tossed and turned before settling down comfortably.

"Good…Good night, Eirika." The slender blonde laid back on her cot, staring up at the dark ceiling as a myriad of thoughts ran through her head. A friendly gesture? Eirika's idea of a friendly gesture sure was twisted…definitely if it meant that sharing a passionate kiss was just a friendly gesture. "Ha…" A long sigh escaped her, and punctuated the silence in the tent, but Eirika's light snores were already audible.

"It's not fair…" Amelia whispered to herself. Why did she have to be the one who always played on the wrong team?

Putting a hand to her lips, Amelia blushed, thinking about how incredibly soft the princess was, how gentle yet firm she was. It was nothing she had ever experienced before, even with a certain orchid archer she used to be involved with. Eirika was experienced, and knew all the right buttons to press. The fact that she had her tongue in her mouth was one thing that told Amelia that Eirika's actions were not 'friendly gestures'.

* * *


End file.
